Snowfall
by urnotTsubasa-chan
Summary: [leoji] Inspired by the book Talking to Fireflies, Shrinking the Moon(by Edward Duensing) and the song Snow Halation. " Riding home from school, Guanghong Ji had two things on his mind: homework and Leo de la Iglesia." Crossposted on ao3 Cover Image by Takashi Yasui


Riding home from school, Ji Guang-Hong had two things on his mind: homework and Leo de la Iglesia.

The solution to the first problem was time-consuming yet easy. Even with those time he had spent practising, he still managed to keep up with his studies; the match with all the math equations is a sure one for him to win.

The other problem, however, was much, much more complicated.

"If there's someone you appreciate very much... Someone who make you feel steady by simply being there, someone you keep thinking about all the time even when you are apart, someone you find handsome and talented...Well...Is that love, then?" he had asked his parents a few months earlier at dinner.

He had no idea that his words(which, to him, seemed simple enough) would cause such a reaction; it was as if he had just thrown an atomic bomb instead of opening up to his parents about his issues.

His dad had been so stunned he had dropped his chopstick, his mouth large enough to stuff an egg into. His brother, after recovering from the shock, started murmuring about how grown up his little Guang-Hong had become. His mom was the calmest, simply offering him another bowl of rice.

That happened a few months earlier.

A few months earlier.

A few months earlier, he had thought Leo and him are just best friends.

A few months earlier, he hadn't realised that he was helplessly in love with Leo.

But then again, a few months earlier, he hadn't been aware that Leo loves someone.

* * *

It had happened when Guang-Hong was training in the U.S.

One day, after the training had ended, Guang-Hong was waiting for Leo at the door of the changing room as a long time passed, but Leo didn't show up, so Guang-Hong decided to head back to the skating rink to have a look.

Leo seemed to be making a call with someone.

The vast skating rink was quiet, empty except for Leo and Guang-Hong. Leo(and Phichit's?) conversation floated back into Guang-Hong's ears.

"The problem is, Phichit," Leo had said."I don't think the person I love thinks of me as the boyfriend type."

Then he said his farewells and hung up.

...Leo is in love with someone?

His heart had given a weird quiver; it still quivers now at the thought. He had been utterly confused by the strange feeling that seemed to have been aroused.

Leo started heading towards the changing room; after a few steps, he stopped at the sight of Guang-hong.

"Oh," -Guang-Hong had reckoned Leo's tone weird at the time-"Have I kept you waiting for too long, Guang-hong?"

Guang-Hong was silent for a moment, then-

"You are in love with someone, Leo?" This outburst surprised even himself.

Before Leo could make a reply, he added sincerely,"Sorry,I didn't mean to overhear your private conversation!"

"It's all right," Leo replied, smiling; it might have been a trick of the light, yet that smile had seemed to Guang-hong to be wider than usual."But I'm not that ready to tell you about that person yet."

* * *

Something landed on the tip of his nose. Looking up, he saw snowflakes- silent, gentle puffs of falling white.

The feeling, it was there again.

It couldn't be stopped.

He didn't want it to be stopped.

* * *

Sensing that Guang-Hong was feeling low, Leo hooked up their arms.

"Come, I'll show you something." he said, leading Guang-Hong out of the skating rink.

Leo had brought him into an open field, a place where Guang-Hong could see only the sky when he looked straight up.

"Keep your head up and focus your eyes on the falling snow." Leo whispered into Guang-Hong's ear.

At first it looked as if he was peering into a sky full of falling feathers, but as he continued to stare upward, a change came about. Suddenly, he felt as if he were moving upward through the snow, travelling with his feet on the ground. It was breathtaking, it was ethereal, it was...

"Thank you, Leo, thank you." that was all he could say.

How was he supposed to tell him the feeling-oh, the incredible feeling- in his chest? It was as if it simply descended from the sky, drifting into his heart, just like the snowflakes. Or was it there all along, simply choosing this moment to reveal itself.

* * *

The snow was getting bigger. The snowflakes settled so softly, like falling stars, upon the roofs and lamps and cars. Guang-Hong hopped off his bike, pushing it onto the pavement.

He'll wait for Leo to tell him about the person he's in love with. He'll wait.

Waiting...Well, waiting's better than making decisions on his own.

Just wait.

Just wait.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed.

He hauled his bike to the side under a streetlamp that had just lit up, away from the crawling traffic—typical scene for this time of the day in any big Chinese city for you, everyone hurrying home from an exhausting day of work or school.

He took out his phone.

Leo（'ε'）

The weather forecast said it snowed where you are. Remember to wear warm clothes(≧ω≦)

Smiling, Guang-Hong texted back.

* * *

CutestGuang-HongInTheEntireWorldOwnedByLeo

Yeah, it did. You should really see the snow! Do you want to come to China for a tour? I'll show you around(*/ω＼*)

"Phichit! Guang-Hong just asked me over! I'd be meeting his family! Oh my god oh my god oh my god!"


End file.
